


Who Is Your Date?

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Realtionship, Fluff, I'm having a fever, M/M, One-Shot, Valentine's Day, so don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’s your date then?” Sherlock asked while his head moving around, searching any sign of John’s date.</p><p>“He’s already here”</p><p>“He? The ‘I’m-Not-Gay’ person dating a man in here?”</p><p>“Maybe he just an exception for me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is Your Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not brit-picked and beta, I made this at night while having a fever. Plus, I don't want to miss the whole Valentine thing even if I'm late one day. Have a good day :D

The moment he step in, he saw the couch and their chairs had been swapped place. The couch itself was facing the television thile the chairs were next to the wall. Even the coffee table was in front of the couch. There two glasses of wine with the bottle on the table while his friend was wrapped in a white sheet.

“You’re home early” John asked from when he saw Sherlock just standing and observe the room. Sherlock was just sighing and rolled his eyes “Too easy, the wife did it due to her jealousy. The end”

John chuckled with amusement “Not worth your time at all, eh?”

The consulting detective shook his head, agreed with his opinion. Then he remembered what was he wanted to say to John at first place“I thought you will be out there”

“Out where?”

“You know, dating. Celebrating the... the...” Sherlock forgot the day of it. Something started with ‘V’ he know. 

“Valentine Day?”

“Yes! But you were here, sitting on the couch comfortably in this flat” Sherlock sat at the other side of the couch, facing with John but still making a distance between them. He do not think that John would be appreciated for him to get near. Personal space, John told him.

“Does every date need to be outside, Sherlock?” the blogger raised one of his eyebrows and stared to him, waiting for an answer spilled out from him.

“I suppose that’s what normal people do on fourteenth February”

“Maybe I’m not normal then. Or maybe I just want to date someone in this flat” John told him the reason of him. 

Now that just made Sherlock think, is there any woman hiding in this flat? No traces of them, whether for scent or voices. So who would it be?

“Where’s your date then?” Sherlock asked while his head moving around, searching any sign of John’s date.

“He’s already here”

“He? The ‘I’m-Not-Gay’ person dating a man in here?”

“Maybe he just an exception for me”

Now that just made Sherlock’s heart sank deeply. To hear that John was trying to date a man he never knew was really devastating. He had keep his feeling for John inside him, never revealed at all to his blogger since John always persistent that he was completely straight. He does not mind for woman since none of them suitable for John and god know how much John hated normalcy. Now on this particular day, John found a man and wanted to start a relationship with him. This is not what he want.

When Sherlock turned quiet, John moved closer to him and draping the sheet all over Sherlock. Sherlock was startled, did not expected that John was doing this. “What are you doing, John?”

“Sherlock” John ignored Sherlock’s question to him “Will you be my date today and forever?” 

The black-haired man was utterly speechless, was John saying that his date was him? Of all the people John could choose, this sweet, nice and cute blonde-man pick Sherlock? Does this mean John also have feelings for him too?

That does not need an answer, instead Sherlock cradled John’s with his hands and kissed his small lips. Just a soft gesture, nothing more than that. But that just enough to hear John’s moan come from him. A moment after that, Sherlock pulled away himself and smiled “I’d love to”

“Great!” John gave him a peck to Sherlock’s cheek “Now pick some movie and tell me what flaws you could see them. I want to hear your deduction about them”


End file.
